Cuidado con lo que deseas
by suiren-yang
Summary: Gaara desea que ella cambie, pero quizá no le guste el resultado, Nueva escritora mas aun nueva en fanfiction, dejen sus opiniones así sabre que mejorar .*
1. decisión

Era un día muy caluroso en la aldea de la arena, todos los habitantes buscaban un lugar donde resguardarse del calor infernal que se sentía, se sentaban la sombra de un árbol, o tomaban una bebida fresca, lo que fuera para sentirse un poco menos hostigados por el calor.

Todos, menos el kasekage que se encontraba sentado en su oficina, revisando papeles del peor humor imaginable.

Había discutido una ves mas con el consejo, ya que no le daban la libertad de decidir la mayoría de las acciones que el consideraba necesarias.

Maldecía mil veces el que lo siguieran tratando como un niño indigno de confianza. Demonios lo habían elegido como su líder, ya no tenia al shukaku dentro, pero mas parecía un títere o una marioneta como las de su hermano, que el kasekage, se seguía sintiendo solo un objeto, y a su mente volvía la palabra: "arma".

Revolvió sus cabellos en señal de desesperación-por que quizás podría aguantar eso. Por proteger a suna era capaz de tener que consultar y de soportar a los del consejo para ganar aun mas la confianza de todos, pero en el fondo lo que no soportaba y lo ponía de pero humor, si es que eso era posible, no eran las acciones en si; si no los sentimientos que esto le provocaba. Volver a sentirse inseguro y solo era lo peor que le podía pasar, ya que para poder realizar su trabajo como era debido había tenido que aprender a hacer a un lado la mayoría de los sentimientos que lo perturbaban, el amor a sus hermanos y a su aldea eran los únicos que se permitía, pues esos son los únicos que comprendía.

Pero los demás-soledad, miedo, inseguridad, tristeza, nerviosismo, rencor etc.- los había ocultado en lo más profundo, y ni que se hablara del amor hacia una pareja ese, se decía, era el que nunca conocería.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no escucho cuando tocaron la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Disculpe gaara sensei- dijeron en tono bajo- me permite pasar

Era matsuri su primer y única alumna. Que llegaba como todos los días a las 3 de la tarde con su almuerzo, ya que si no le recordaban el tan metido en su trabajo y sus problemas hasta de comer se olvidaba, pero ella siempre estaba ahí pendiente de sus necesidades y llevándole una excelente comida, deliciosa debía decirlo, no sabia quien la preparaba, porque lo mas seguro que ella solo la llevara, quizás temari, le daría las gracias.

-Adelante- respondió en tono seco

-Le traigo su comida sensei – dijo depositando el recipiente frente a el- debe de comerlo pronto para que no se enfrié- y le dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eso hare- menciono sin voltear a verla. La verdad no quería ver a nadie, no hasta que se calmara.

-Pero al ver que matsuri no se retiraba hablo- puedes retirarte, gracias por traerla, o ¿necesitas algo mas?

-Bueno…yo…..yo….—y ahí estaba, el de pésimo humor y ella incapaz de armar una frase, como le molestaba que ella dejara notar tan fácilmente su nerviosismo, era su alumna por Dios por que no se comportaba como tal y lucia fuerte y segura. Porque mostraba todo lo que él quería ocultar?

Sabia que parte de la culpa era de él, desde que se volvió kasekage la había entrenado muy poco, y eso no le permitía guiar su carácter por eso había pensado una solución.

-Habla de una ves matsuri tengo mucho trabajo- dijo ya sin mucha paciencia-que pasa

-Bueno sensei yo quería darle esto- extendiéndole un sobre rosa- un día como hoy empezó a ser mi sensei- y el color rojizo apareció en su rostro-quería agradecerle…

El tomo el sobre sin mucho cuidado y lo deposito en el cajón de su escritorio.

-quisiera hablarte de eso matsuri-dijo sin dejarla continuar- sé que desde que me volví kasekage no te e dedicado mucho tiempo y de verdad lo lamento- ella hiso un ademan de detenerlo, pero el siguió- gracias a esto se puede decir que no has avanzado mucho en tus entrenamientos y por eso sigues siendo muy débil.

Ella se quedo callada si saber que decir, su maestro la consideraba débil- quizá era por que no la había visto mucho últimamente, ella le podría enseñar cuanto avanzo sin el, todo para que fuera digna de el….. Bueno de ser su alumna.

-Sensei si yo pudiera enseñarle lo que he logrado- pero fue interrumpida por el.

-No matsuri, te repito que no es solo tu culpa, yo no he sido un buen maestro pero tengo la solución para esto.- dijo poniéndose de pie- creo que, que tendrás que cambiar de sensei.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ella solo se sintió caer, todo desaparecía y volvía negro, no era posible que él hubiera dicho eso, no, no ,no. Tuvo que forzar las palabras para que salieran de su boca.

-Qué-dijo en un susurro, no podía ser cierto, noooo – perdón, sensei, no, no es necesario- dijo con su voz cortándosele y las primeras lagrimas amenazando con salir- el solo hecho de verse separada de él le dolía en lo mas profundo.

-¡Que no es necesario!- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia, viendo como la chica amenazaba con ponerse a llorar ahí mismo- mírate, como una persona que se dice shinobi puede empezar a llorar así como así, por algo tan simple, te hace falta fortaleza, y te repito sé que soy tan culpable como tu, por eso necesario cambiar esto, no debes de descuidar por nada tu entrenamiento eso es lo mas importante, nada mas debe de quitarte el tiempo, mucho menos el esperarme a mi a que tenga el tiempo para atenderte.

-Pero si usted, pudiera hacer el tiempo- dijo casi rogando- por favor sensei no me aleje de usted.

Por un momento dudo, al verla así de mal, a la única que lo había elegido, dudo….pero

-¡NO!- grito, esto es lo que debía de cambiar- te conformas con muy poco y tampoco debe ser así, además- prosiguió- yo no debo de descuidar la aldea, ella es lo mas importante para mi, nada debe de hacerme perder el tiempo.

Y ahí lo comprendió, no era que ella necesitara otro maestro, era que, el ya no necesitaba una alumna.

-Entiendo- fue lo único que dijo- no seré mas una molestia

El la miro, y sintió algo en su pecho, algo que le oprimía, estaba apunto de decirle que no era lo que había querido decir, que ella no era una molestia, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Gaara me permites pasar-era temari, después de una contestación afirmativa del pelirrojo, ella entro- te traje mi reporte-y vio a matsuri a punto de romper en llanto- matsuri, pero que tienes?

-que bueno que estas aquí- interrumpió el antes de que la castaña contestara- por que quería notificarte que desde mañana matsuri será tu alumna.

-Pero por que-hablo algo sorprendida- digo no es que me queje, no me lo tomes a mal matsuri pero ella es tu alumna gaara.

-Era, ella necesita que le dediquen más tiempo y yo no lo tengo.

-bueno si es lo que quieres-dijo no muy convencida- bienvenida matsuri será un placer ser tu nueva sensei- expresó revolviendo sus cabellos-y no tendremos que esperas a mañana hoy empezaremos con tu entrenamiento así que ve a prepararte te veo a las 7 en el campo si?

Matsuri solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa fingida- claro que si, me retiro- y haciendo una inclinación se despidió:

-Temari sensei, kasekage-sama—camino hacia la puerta y salió dejando solos a los hermanos de la arena.

Kasekage-sama… con esto ella daba por terminada la etapa de sensei, y el no supo que era pero sintió como si le quitaran algo, algo importante.

-estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres- menciono temari, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si es lo mejor para todos

-Bueno a mi no me molesta, tenia solo 2 alumnos hombres así que necesitábamos el toque femenino, sé que estarán contentos llevaban días quejándose de que una kunoichi era lo que necesitaban, para estar completos.

Al parecer esto a gaara no le gusto por que frunciendo un poco la cara, le contesto

-No tengo que recordarte que aunque no sea mi alumna no la descuidare y que si la mando contigo es para que se haga más fuerte no para que le encuentres pareja.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacer eso- se defendió la mayor- solo quise que supieras que estará bien con nosotros.

- eso espero, puedes retírate.

-solo una cosa mas gaara- hablo desde la puerta- de verdad me da gusto que pienses en el bien de ella, pero te as quedado sin alumna otra ves y ella no se veía muy contenta, no me gustaría que perdieras contacto con la única después de nosotros que te acepto tal como eras-y diciendo esto se fue.

Esto ultimo de verdad que le llego, si era cierto ella fue la única que lo eligió y acepto cuando aun portaba al shukaku, y recordó su mirada al decirle que tendría otro maestro- y la opresión en su pecho fue mas pronunciada- NO y NO eso era por lo que también la alejaba, por que ella le contagiaba esos sentimientos y él no se podría dar el lujo de ser débil.

Eso era lo mejor, si- o cuando menos de eso se intentaba convencer.


	2. Actitud

**Hola*¡ a todas. Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic*¡**

**Quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que me han escrito y me dicen que les gusta mucho, para mi que apenas voy comenzando créanme es muy motivante*¡ muchísimas gracias .*¡ mas viniendo de chicas de las q e leído historias que me encantaron.**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo leer*¡**

Matsuri llego lentamente a su casa, que se encontraba no muy lejos de la torre del kasekage, esta era de dos pisos con el mismo tono que se mostraba en toda la aldea, no era realmente grande pero siempre la creyó muy acogedora, siempre, hasta ahora, en ese momento solo le pareció un mausoleo triste y desolado, los recuerdos de sus padres estaban ahí, como eso, simplemente recuerdos, memorias de que alguna ves había sido importante y querida por alguien, nunca desde la muerte de ellos pensó sentirse desamparada, pues a pesar de que ellos no estaban, sabia que Él estaba con ella y no la abandonaría, lo había demostrado al ir a salvarla cuando la secuestraron, al preocuparse por su bienestar pero ahora todo eso le parecía tan lejano, tan falso que no pudo evitar sentirse mas que vacía.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, parecía mas estar moviendo un costal que su propio cuerpo y se dejo caer sin fuerzas sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo-suspiro largamente- y las lagrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos- se sentía inservible como un animal abandonado al que su dueño dejaba por ya no ser lo suficientemente bueno para el, dios como había llegado hasta ese punto, porque, por que a ella, por que la vida se empeñaba en arrebatarle lo que mas quería, de que manera lo que comenzó como un día tan radiante y prometedor termino siendo una verdadera pesadilla de la cual esperanzada pedía despertar.

Recordó como había comenzado su mañana:

Flas back

Se encontraba despierta con la cabeza sobre su almohada, mirando la foto que estaba junto a su cama donde se le veía ella y su sensei, si no se equivocaba dentro de poco sonaría su despertador, por primera ves había sido capaz de levantarse antes que el sonara- lo que le ahorría al pobre aparato un buen golpe contra el piso- pero este día con mucho trabajo había logrado pegar el ojo, esta fecha era especial, un día como hoy ella lo había elegido para que fuera su maestro y había pasado casi toda la noche escribiéndole una carta donde le expresaba todo (o bueno casi todo) lo que sentía por el, en ella le daba las gracias por haberle permitido ser su alumna, discípula del mejor ninja de toda la arena-había mencionado- gracias por ayudarle a perder el miedo por las armas y mostrarle un mejor uso de ellas. Le agradecía aun mas el volver a permitirle sentirse parte de algo especial y le hablaba de lo que el significaba para ella, no como líder, no como kasekage y mas aun no como sensei, si no que solo como Gaara, el niño, el joven y ahora el hombre, que logro superar una infancia de abandono y desprecio por parte de toda la aldea para convertirse en alguien querido y respetado

Se levanto de la cama mas animada que nunca, se baño y se puso su ropa habitual, ese día como mucho otros no tendría entrenamiento con su sensei, así que lo mas seguro que ella no tendría nada que hacer hasta en la tarde, esto le daría tiempo de ir hacer las compras necesarias para el almuerzo que como ya se le había hecho habito desde algún tiempo atrás ella cocinaba y llevaba a su maestro, era parte de sentirse útil para el- de hecho dudaba que hubiera alguna acción no fuera encaminada a agradarle a el- por lo que salió de su casa rumbo al pequeño mercado que se encontraba cerca de ahí

Compro todo lo necesario para su platillo y se disponía a regresar a su casa, mientras planeaba como le daría su carta y lo que diría al entregársela, también tendría que pedirle un poco de tiempo para enseñarle una nueva técnica que había empezado a dominar estaba segura que se sorprendería- esto era lo que mas le emocionaba- el sabría que ya no era la débil niña que le temía a las armas, era una kunoichi capaz de defender a sus seres queridos- tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien pasaba corriendo hasta que se encontraba en el piso y con todas las compras regadas

-auch eso dolió- se quejo tallándose la cabeza

-oye, lo siento no te vi y tenia prisa-dijo disculpándose sinceramente un joven- no quise hacerte daño

-no te preocupes, no es que yo fuera muy atenta- dijo levantando el rostro para ver quien era, pero valla sorpresa que se dio

Se trataba de un joven no muy mayor que ella en apariencia, de tez blanca y unos ojos verdes que parecían irradiar felicidad, su cabello negro lo llevaba corto pero con un mecho sobresaliendo hacia un lado de su rostro, no podía decir que altura, pues este se encontraba inclinado recogiendo sus cosas, pero estaba segura que era mas alto que ella.

-De todos modos, debí de tener cuidado de verdad lo siento- señaló ayudándole a parar y devolviéndoles las bolsas que había dejado caer.

-bueno nadie salió herido así que no hay problema- y con una sonrisa trato de evitar otra disculpa de parte de el

-me alegro, no me habría perdonado lastimar un rostro tan bonito- y le dedico una sonrisa que dejo Matsuri sin habla, no solo por lo hermosa de esta si no por lo sincera que parecía.

-O.O -si…. Bueno… no te preocupes- dijo totalmente roja por el cumplido acabado de recibir

-jajajajaja- empezó a reír el chico- hacia tiempo que no veía a alguien que se sonrojara por que le decían bonita y que se viera aun mejor haciéndolo- le hablo viendo directamente sus ojos

-si.. bueno yo….tengo que irme- dijo deprisa tratando de evitar el sonrojo y las risas que provocarían de el

- si claro yo también tengo prisa-añadió empezando a correr otra ves- fue un gusto conocerte y ten cuidado, era enserio lo del rostro no se vería bien con un golpeeeee- le grito haciendo que todas las personas que pasaban la miraran extraño

Ella no hiso mas que apresurar el paso hacia su casa evitando las miradas de los demás

Fin flas back

Había pensado que le gustaría que su sensei fuera igual que aquel joven, que pudiera descifrar sus emociones así de fácil, pero inmediatamente supo que no seria lo mismo, que gaara así como era, era perfecto, que el con toda su frialdad y hermetismo había logrado meterse en su corazón y que si actuaba de otra manera quizá no se habría enamorado tan profundamente de él, por que para que negar que se encontraba loca y perdidamente enamorada de él

Pero en cualquiera de los casos lo deseara o no, él nunca le diría lo bonita que era y muchísimo menos elogiaría su sonrojo-si como no, si eso era justamente lo que la había traído hasta aquí- su carácter tan especial que siempre le hacia notar sus emociones era lo que el mas detestaba – y era sin duda lo que debía de cambiar- por que ella nunca tendría un halago de parte de gaara si seguía así- y no merecería tener el honor de ser entrenada por el nunca mas- esto era lo que mas le enojaba y hacia llorar- se maldecía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente dura el no tener el coraje para defenderse y pelear para no ser desechada tan groseramente, por que si había sido grosero, su maestro al que tanto honraba la había tratado como basura- quizá tenia razón en sus argumentos- pero no había necesidad de ser tan jodidamente grosero al gritarle y recordar su palabras fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Con un grito que seguro salió de su alma, se prometió, se juro así misma cambiar, no dejar a la vista otra ves sus sentimientos, ser tan fría y seria como lo era el mismo kasekage, así cuando menos no la volvería a humillar por esa causa, su vida se dividiría en un antes y después de esa tarde.

-nadie me volverá a llamar nunca mas débil-lo prometió sentándose en la cama y secando las lagrimas que aun estaban en su rostro-si a él le importaba tanto eso le demostraría que podía solo enfocarse en entrenar…. entrenar seria lo único para ella….entrenar…..entrenar… y… un momento….-diablos¡ su entrenamiento- por estar lamentándose se le había pasado el tiempo y ya faltaba media hora para las siete- se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió al baño.

Primer día que se presentaría con temari y llegaría tarde, genial, se baño lo mas rápido que pudo, se puso su ropa aun mas rápido y se miro en el espejo- algo tendría que hacer- si quería cambiar tendría que empezar con su aspecto, dejar de parecer la misma niña que ni siquiera era capaz de elegir un arma y convertirse en el reflejo de una joven fuerte y decidida-cepillo su cabello y lo tomo en una coleta que amarro con una cinta dejando solo sobresalir los dos mechones de siempre en su rostro-dándole un aspecto mas fresco y decidido- y corrió hacia el campo de entrenamiento-.

Llego con 10 minutos de retraso y encontró a temari y uno de los que-pensó- deberían de ser su nuevos compañeros- seria raro convivir ahora con 2 personas más, pero este seria su primer obstáculo aquí tendría que demostrar si podía ser lo que su….lo que el kasekage esperaba de ella.

-Temari-sensei lamento la demora-dijo haciendo un reverencia

-hola Matsuri no te preocupes sora también acaba de llegar y a shin lo mande por unas cosas-dijo si mirarla acomodando lo que de seguro serian las trampas para su entrenamiento

-como estas-le pregunto girando hacia ella- O.O valla luces diferente-exclamo en claro tono de sorpresa, pero al pensar que tal ves ella lo podía mal interpretar añadio- pero se te ve bien, luces muy bonita

-gracias sensei, es muy amable- hablo en tono serio, intentando por todos los medios lucir neutra

Lo que sorprendió a temari que se esperaba el tono el sonrojo y su habitual sonrisa, pero no hiso mención de esto, lo mas seguro es que siguiera afectada por la despedida de su hermano, ya se le pasaría, así que prosiguió con las actividades

-bueno sora, sigo esperando las 10 vueltas al campo- ordeno la usuaria del estilo viento a un chico como de la altura de Matsuri, piel blanca, cabello en un tono chocolate y ojos azules, que se encontraba terminando de colocar una trampa.

-no es justo sensei ella también llego tarde, además shin hoy en la mañana llego tarde y no lo castigo-se quejo el joven

-bueno es que hoy es el primer día de ella con nosotros y no- pero Matsuri no la dejo continuar

-disculpe sensei pero él tiene razón, no tiene por que hacer acepciones- y diciendo esto comenzó a correr alrededor del campo, seguida por sora, el que hubiera preferido que ninguno de los dos lo hiciera el ejercicio

Al terminar llego junto a temari que se encontraba para su sorpresa, con el mismo joven con el que había tropezado esa misma mañana, quien la miro con obvio gesto de sorpresa pero no dijo nada

-vamos haber ahora que ya estamos todos empecemos con las presentaciones- hablo temari- Matsuri mira ellos serán tus nuevos compañeros- este joven alto de aquí se llama shin y fue el mejor de su clase-esta hizo una reverencia solamente en señal de saludo- y este otro mas pequeño-dijo, lo que le valió una mirada de reproche del castaño- es sora que digamos, logro pasar la academia- y Matsuri solo repitió la misma acción que con el pelinegro

- y bueno chicos, ella es Matsuri, será su compañera, ella era la alumna de mi hermano, así que espero que la traten bien o si no, no solo se las verían conmigo, verdad Matsuri,-pregunto tratando de sacar en ella esa sonrisa de siempre- habrá que mencionar que fue totalmente en vano, ya que ella solo se limito a asentir.

Viendo que no consiguió su objetivo prefirió seguir- esta bien, empecemos, Matsuri como no conozco tus avances me gustaría verte en un enfrentamiento, que tal con sora para que sea mas relajado

-como usted guste sensei- dijo caminando hacia en medio del campo seguida por sora

-prometo no hacerte mucho daño, mediré mi fuerza-le dijo el ojiazul, lo que provoco que temari solo girara los ojos

El enfrentamiento comenzó con taijutsu en el cual obviamente se vio el dominio de Matsuri sobre el pobre chico que lo único que hacia era parar golpes y defenderse sin intentar siquiera agredir a la chica, solo en un movimiento repentino se vio como él dio un giro y brinco quedando a la espalda de ella, era casi seguro que asestaría ese golpe cuando sin poder preverlo ella lo pateo y empujo hasta dar con un árbol- es todo- grito temari desde donde se encontraba- la ganadora es Matsuri

-creo que tenias razón no le harías mucho daño, de echo no le hiciste nada de daño-se burlaba shin al ayudar a pararse a su amigo

-no fue mi culpa, cuando la iba a atacar algo me distrajo

-esa es una mentira patética- le respondió este- no hubo algo que te pudiera haber distraído acepta que perdiste a la buena

-no es mentira lo juro, había algo flotando entre los arboles, pero cuando gire ya no estaba-le contesto- además yo no necesito inventar historias, como las tuyas, mira que decir que llego tarde por que había tropezado con un ángel, eso si es patético

Lo que hiso que Matsuri volteara a verlos claramente sorprendida, a lo que shin mirándola a los ojos solo contesto

-bueno es que si la hubieses visto tu también pensarías que era un ángel

Matsuri tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para parecer tranquila y prefirió cambiar la conversación

-temari sensei-podemos continuar con el entrenamiento

-claro que si no hay tiempo que perder, ya vieron todo el sendero que tienen que recorrer empiecen, y tengan cuidado con las trampas, veremos que tan buenos son evitándolas

Todo el entrenamiento siguió su curso normal, temari vio con agrado que la ex –alumna de su hermano superaba todas las pruebas llegando a estar al mismo nivel que shin que era una de las grandes promesas de su generación.

Para cuando terminaron ya había anochecido y estaban exhaustos, lo único que querían era descansar, por lo que se despidieron y caminaron cada quien a su respectivo hogar

-puedo acompañarte-le hablaron por la espalda tan repentinamente que ella dio un salto- lo siento no quise asustarte-era shin que por lo visto vivía cerca de su casa

-no es necesario puedo cuidarme sola

-nunca dije que no pudieras, es solo que el camino siempre se hace mas corto acompañado, no crees

- no cuando quieres estar sola

-mmm y se puede saber porque querrías eso

-…

-sabes algo, no soy alguien que impone su presencia donde no la quieren, pero-hiso una pausa para ver su rostro- tu me causas cierta curiosidad

- es bueno saber que me ves como bicho raro

-no, no es eso-se disculpo inmediatamente-es que…no se… tienes doble personalidad o algo así?- pregunto como si de verdad no entendiera nada

Ella tuvo que reprimir unas claras ganar de echarse a reír por el comentario que solo alcanzo a decir- por que piensas eso

-por que, estoy seguro que tu eras con la que tropecé en la mañana, pero te veías tan diferente, esta tarde no e visto ni el sonrojo ni la mirada que compare con la de un ángel, que te pudo pasar para que lucieras totalmente diferente

-no es nada-contesto rápidamente y tampoco tengo doble personalidad es solo que, que…. que nada olvídalo

-yo creo que si es algo, pero no sé que puede ser tan doloroso, tendrá que ver con tu cambio de sensei-pregunto queriendo adivinar

Pero por el gesto que ella hiso supo que había puesto el dedo en la llaga

-quieres contármelo-le hablo como si quisiera aliviar su carga

-mira-menciono dejando de caminar- sé que seremos compañeros, pero hay temas que es mejor no tratar a si que, gracias por acompañarme pero prefiero seguir sola-y con un brinco desapareció en los tejados

El solo se quedo parado, como le había dicho no la obligaría a aceptar su presencia pero se preguntaba que seria tan doloroso para cambiarla en tan poco tiempo.

En otro lugar una kunoichi llegaba a su casa

-gaara, kankurou ya llegue- grito para ver si sus hermanos se encontraban

- no me gusta que tus entrenamientos terminen tan tarde y lo sabes- hablo gaara desde un rincón donde revisaba unos papeles

-bueno es que no medimos el tiempo- se excuso la rubia

-además de que dejes ir sola a Matsuri a su casa - siguió el pelirrojo

-¿tu como sabes?...bueno, bueno prometo que no vuelve a pasar, pensaba que te preocupabas por mi pero veo que no, prometo no exponer a Matsuri o me atendré a tus consecuencias- dijo en tono de broma

- tsk, no es por eso, solo no me gusta que me contradigan- respondió fijando su vista en los papeles que tenia en la mano

-como digas, pero no quieres saber como le fue- exclamo entusiasmada

-no me interesa, ya no es asunto mio- respondió sin quitar la vista de lo que leía

-valla que humor el que nos cargamos hoy-añadió con un claro tono de molestia- y se puede saber porque que son todos esos papeles-pregunto viendo que el la ignoraba

-son de un aviso, mañana llegara el señor feudal y el consejo-dijo girando los ojos, en señal de hastió- quiere que le organicemos una presentación con algunos ninjas

-lo siento hermano, pero es el precio de ser kasekage, yo dormiré mañana tenemos entrenamiento todo el díaaa-hablo con un gran bostezo-será muy cansado

-que campo utilizaras-pregunto sin querer sonar muy interesado

-porqué? Iras a vernos-contesto la chica

-no digas tonterías, es para saber cuales estarán libres

-como digas en todo caso estaremos en el 2 y ya duerme te hace falta, ese humor lo demuestra-añadió dirigiéndose a su habitación-hasta mañana-se despidió sin tener respuesta del menor

**Si lo se querrán matarme T.T gaara no sale mucho….pero prometo que en el próximo cap ya aparecerá mas y sufrirá las consecuencias de lo que le hiso a la pobre de Matsuri (risa macabra) y sentirá lo que son los celos, es solo que en este tenia que explicar algunas cosas y créanme este capitulo menciona muchas de las cosas que serán importantes mas adelante**

** bueno sin mas escusas prometo actualizar pronto**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber como voy**

**Gracias por leer*¡**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas*¡**

**Bueno antes de que me agredan tengo que decir que no pude actualizar antes, por que ya entre a la universidad T.T y mis maestros me explotan, no me dejan mucho tiempo pero prometo ya no tardarme tanto y claro que lo terminare, dejar un fic sin terminar, es como dejar una pareja de gaara-Matsuri separados en algún lugar y no nunca haría eso .*¡**

**Sigo pidiendo sus comentarios saben que ese es nuestro impulso y alimento, y gracias a todas las que se han tomado el momento para felicitarme o corregirme gracias, no saben cuento ayuda**

**Bueno no los entretengo mas lean:**

La mañana comenzaba muy temprano para Matsuri ya que tenia programado entrenamiento durante todo el día con temari, eran las 6:30 am y ya estaba de pie, arreglada y preparando lo que seria su desayuno, no podía negar que el levantarse temprano le seguía pareciendo una verdadera tortura, pero cada ves que le faltaban fuerzas, quería flaquear o que su cama se ponía peligrosamente cómoda recordaba cuales eran los motivos que la tenían ahí, y como si de una llama se tratara algo se encendía dentro de ella y la impulsaba a ponerse de pie.

Sirvió lo que había preparado y comió rápidamente apenas sintiendo el sabor del alimento, no deseaba llegar por dos días consecutivos tarde con su nueva sensei, así que al terminar salió de su casa rumbo a donde seguro ya la esperaban

Entro al campo de entrenamiento justo a las a las 7 am y para su sorpresa solo alcanzo a ver a sora que se encontraba parado frente a grupo de arboles ubicados alrededor del sitio, este estaba estático y con la mirada fija en un punto tanto así que Matsuri pudo jurar que se encontraba dormido ahí, de pie, camino lentamente hasta situarse detrás de él y le hablo

-hola-dijo casi en su oído

-ahaaaaaa-dio un grito el chico tan alto que casi hace que Matsuri se valla de espaldas

-no me digas que estabas dormido-insinuó con algo de malicia después de recuperar su equilibrio

-mm…tsk claro que no- se defendió el ojiazul- es solo que me pareció ver otra ves eso que flotaba el otro día entre los arboles

Matsuri solo le dedico una expresión de "no te creo absolutamente nada" y pensó que al chico obviamente le hacía falta mucha imaginación a la hora de inventar pretextos

-bueno y sabes por que la sensei y shin no están aquí- pregunto ella cambiando el tema y mirando hacia los lados en busca de los nombrados

-no yo acabo de llegar, pensé que ya estarían aquí , yo siempre soy el ultimo-contesto este alzando los hombros en señal de desconocimiento

-bueno creo que nos tocara ahora esperar a nosotros-y se dispuso a sentarse sobre la rama de un árbol

Sentada ahí pudo observan que había un movimiento inusual en la aldea, era como si se prepararan para algún evento, era otra de las desventajas de ya no ser la alumna del kasekage pensó, ahora le tocaría enterarse junto con los demás de lo que pasaba, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escucho llegar a temari que al parecer venia muy entusiasmada, bajo de donde se encontraba y camino hacia su sensei junto con sora

-buenos días chicos, siento el retraso -hablo disculpándose la rubia- pero les tengo grandes noticias, que espero les gusten, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta de la movilización que hay en la aldea pues esto se debe a que el señor feudal llega hoy y se ha preparado una presentación ninja en su honor y..y…y-se podía ver claramente la emoción que le causaba esto, pero al mirar a sus alumnos pudo ver que esta no era compartida, sora solo estaba parado frente a ella casi casi dormido y Matsuri aunque escuchándola, su rostro no mostraba mas que desinterés total a lo que decía y al percatarse de esto les recrimino alzando la voz

-al menos podrían fingir que les interesa un poco- dijo haciendo que sora despertara de su letargo

- lo siento sensei es que estoy un poco cansado-se disculpo el chico con una sonrisa

Matsuri por su parte solo alzo una ceja como invitándola a que continuara-definitivamente algo debía andar mal con aquella chica, era como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona, otra Matsuri fría y desinteresada, como si cargara consigo algo tan pesado que le impedía sonreír y pensó quizá este evento lograra sacarla de este estado

-muy bien como les decía-prosiguió-el evento en si, será de presentaciones ninjas y decidí incluirlos en el, será algo simple, lo se, pero nos servirá para demostrar todo lo que hemos logrado

Y como lo espero Matsuri reacciono, pero no de la manera en que le hubiera gustado, en su mirada no había entusiasmo ni alegría, si no algo mas, había algo en sus ojos totalmente nuevo, era tan intenso, era …como furia, no había mas, ni rastros de la calidez que siempre emanaban ni el cariño al que tanto estaban acostumbrados

-y cuando comenzaríamos sensei-pregunto sora ya con algo de entusiasmo y haciendo que ella desviara la mirada de Matsuri

-esperaremos que regrese shin él fue a hablar con gaara, cuando regrese nos dirá a que hora será nuestro encuentro, así que mientras esperamos quiero que practiquemos, tu sora con las trampas y tu Matsuri ven conmigo te enfrentaras a mi, quería estar cerca de ella, saber que ocurría, no podía negar el afecto que le tenia y la preocupación por su actitud, después de todo ella siempre desde que lo conoció, estuvo ahí para gaara, algo que ni siquiera ella y kankurou pudieron hacer.

No muy lejos de ahí, mas exactamente en la oficina del kasekage un joven pelinegro se encontraba frente a la puerta esperando que le permitieran el paso, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna decidió abrir esta cuidadosamente y ver si gaara se encontraba en ella, aunque al asomarse lo único que vio fue la oficina vacía, por lo que decidió entrar muy despacio, no podía negar que aunque su líder ya era diferente o al menos eso decía la gente, el prefería seguir manteniendo una distancia prudente con el pelirrojo, pues consideraba que las personas como gaara no cambiaban y que era mejor no tener mucho contacto con ellos. Estaba a punto de salir nuevamente al no haber encontrado a su objetivo, cuando vislumbro un pequeño balcón algo escondido y camino hacia a él, y para su sorpresa, ahí se encontraba el joven, estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la aldea, parecía muy concentrado pues no se movía solo estaba ahí como si fuera lo mas interesante de ver

-disculpe kasekage-sama-hablo con respeto- pero se asombró al ver la forma en que el nombrado reaccionaba, parecía que lo hubiera sorprendido en algo totalmente vergonzoso y lo siguiente que alcanzo a escuchar eran los gritos que le profesaba

-¡como te atreves a entrar a mi oficina sin mi autorización, quien te crees que eres!- le pregunto de una manera que shin creyó muy exagerada

-lo..lo siento señor yo vengo departe de mi sensei y-se intento excusar el chico pero fue interrumpido

-y acaso crees que por ser alumno de mi hermana tienes derecho a entrar de esa manera- siguió gritando- pues déjame decirte que no, por educación debiste siquiera de tocar la puerta

-yo lo hice señor, solo que usted no contesto, no debió haber escuchado, se veía muy concentrado- señaló buscando la forma de salir del problema

Entonces la expresión de gaara cambio, y un ligero tono rojizo se apodero de su rostro, aunque fue tan leve que shin no lo pudo notar

-yo…yo estaba ocupado revisando algunas cosas- ahora era su turno de excusarse

- bueno le repito que lo lamento kasekage-sama, no volverá a ocurrir, es solo que su hermana me mando a hablarle sobre la presentación de hoy

-que hay con eso- le pregunto, tratando de calmarse

-bueno a ella le gustaría que considerara incluirnos en ella

- a quienes? A ustedes? sus alumnos?-pregunto con un tono de sorpresa, cosa que no fue del agrado de shin

-si señor a nosotros-declaro decididamente

-y ella cree que están lo suficientemente listos para esto-volvió a interrogar

-claro que si, tanto mi compañero como yo hemos trabajado muy duro para ser dignos de nuestra sensei, y que decir de Matsuri usted mejor que nadie debe de saber que tan fuerte que es

Pero claramente este comentario al kasekage no le pareció por que inmediatamente se tenso y contesto

-claro que lo se- carraspeo- pero este será un evento importante-dudo por un momento y luego continuo- pero en todo caso, si es lo que temari quiere, así será, los espero a medio día en el campo principal, procuren no llegar tarde y si es todo puedes retirarte- le dijo tomando unos papeles y fijando sus ojos en ellos.

Shin estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia y retirarse cuando recordó algo que lo tenia intranquilo

-de hecho hay algo mas gaara-sama, pero es algo personal- hablaba claro pero sin poder ocultar los nervios

Gaara solo alzo la vista, y espero a que este continuara, shin al ver que tenia permiso de hablar siguió

-es sobre Matsuri- al oír este nombre gaara sujeto inconscientemente con mas fuerza los papeles que tenia en la mano- ella era su alumna y sé que no me interesa, pero me gustaría saber porque dejo de serlo, creo que seria una mejor forma de conocerla y acercarme a ella- sabia que tentaba su suerte al preguntárselo, pero de verdad quería saberlo

El kasekage dejo los papeles en la mesa y dirigió una mirada tan fría a shin que por un momento realmente pensó en salir corriendo de ahí

-eres shin verdad-pregunto gaara

-así es señor- al pelinegro le sorprendió que supiera su nombre ya que nunca antes había hablado con el pero prefirió no preguntar

-tienes mucha razón-comenzó tocándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos y con una calma que anunciaba una tormenta- ¡esto no es de tu maldita incumbencia!- grito- y me pareció indicarle a temari que no quería acercamientos mas halla de los cordial con ella departe de ustedes, a ella solo la puedes ver como compañera me oíste

- no quise decir lo contrario, lo siento, pero sé que ella también necesita de alguien- pero fue interrumpido

-ella no necesita de nadie, ella me tiene a mi… quiero decir nos tiene a temari y a mi- corrigió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- lo ultimo que necesita es a alguien que la distraiga

-con todo respeto señor, no creo que sea distracción ofrecerle mi apoyo y afecto- respondió alzando un poco la voz

-pues yo si lo considero y como kasekage considero de muy poca moral el que intentes algo mas con tu propia compañera

- por segunda ves kasekage-sama esa nunca fue mi intención- hablo sintiéndose ofendido, hiso una pausa y perdiendo el control continuo- pero me sorprende, que alguien con su pasado se atreva a hablar de moral- y diciendo esto salió de la oficina dejando a un gaara totalmente descolocado por lo que acababa de escuchar

Su punto débil, su mayor temor, la desconfianza de su gente, siempre juzgándolo por su pasado, era obvio que nunca lo podrían olvidar- se dejo caer en su silla sintiéndose totalmente acabado- era de sorprenderse como una simple palabras podían causar tanto daño en el, nunca nadie-aparte de sus hermanos- podría aceptarle, nadie-suspiro cansadamente puso sus codos el las rodillas y tomo su cabeza con las manos-nadie, bueno nadie excepto ella, Matsuri, su fiel alumna, a la que aparto de su lado y ahora alguien mas intentaba acercarse a ella, por que aunque lo negara, podría jurar que shin quería algo mas con su exalumna y no entendía por que pero eso lo llenaba de ira- en un arranque de rabia tomo todo lo que había en su escritorio y lo tiro hacia un lado-no lo permitiría, tendría que hacer algo, lo que sea.

Shin llego con temari y le informo de la cita que tenían con gaara, obviamente omitió la pequeña discusión que había tenido con el kasekage, aunque enojado no podría negar que había sido un error hablarle así al hermano de su sensei, pero por lo pronto mientras buscaba una forma de arreglarlo, no lo comentaría

Era exactamente medio día cuando temari y sus alumnos entraban al campo principal donde se llevaría acabo el evento, había planeado su programa con un enfrentamiento entre Matsuri y shin y una presentación con trampas de sora que era en lo que mas sobresalía el ojiazul, llegaron hasta el domo donde se estaban reuniendo todos y de inmediato lograron ver a gaara acompañado de un miembro del consejo y el señor feudal, visiblemente el mas joven no se sentía muy cómodo y su rostro reflejaba claramente ese estado

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban, temari por supuesto iba adelante y sus 3 alumnos detrás como si de una escolta se tratara, al llegar saludo a su hermano con una reverencia como siempre que había alguien presente, en ese momento no era su hermano si no el kasekage de suna

-kasekage-sama, daimyo-sama*, hiroshi-san- saludo a cada uno con una reverencia

-temari-devolvió el saludo el menor de los hermanos- daimyo-sama, ella es mi hermana y líder de uno de los equipos que harán su presentación para usted

-es un placer -contesto este- espero que me dejen impresionado

-ya vera que así será señor-le respondió la rubia muy confiada- ellos son mis alumnos, shin, sora y Matsuri- y señalo a los mencionadas, quienes solo hicieron una respetuosa reverencia

Gaara al escuchar la mención de su hermana sobre sus alumnos observo a shin pero no emitió ningún comentario acerca de su "platica", para luego fijar su mirada en Matsuri, esperando que la chica lo mirara también, pero lo único que Matsuri hiso fue fijar su mirada en un punto, ignorando por completo al pelirrojo lo que lo dejo algo desconcertado

-Matsuri?- pregunto hiroshi-san miembro del consejo- que no era ella la alumna del kasekage?

Matsuri ni siquiera se movió, no aparto la mirada de la pared que parecía en ese momento ser lo más interesante

-así es-contesto gaara al ver que nadie decía nada y silencio comenzaba a ser incomodo- pero en estos momentos creo que temari le puede enseñar mas que yo

-bueno en eso tiene razón- le contesto el anciano- con todas las responsabilidades de la aldea, no podía distraerse con nada es comprensible

El rostro de Matsuri al escuchar esto por primera ves desde que llegaron mostro expresión, si, una expresión de dolor y rabia juntas, como si el cascaron que había estado construyendo amenazara con romperse, pero afortunadamente esto no sucedió ya que las palabras de gaara la sorprendieron y confundieron al mismo tiempo

-ella no es ninguna distracción-expreso con un tono pesado- claramente el comentario le había molestado, no quería que todos pensaran así de ella, no era justo y mas aún era doloroso lo pudo notar al ver su rostro, y no, por mas de que no le pareciera su debilidad el jamás, jamás buscaría causarle algún tipo de dolor-es solo que ella merecía y necesitaba un mejor entrenamiento

-bueno ese caso también es comprensible-respondió algo sentido por el tono utilizado-pero de cualquier forma, temari como los organizaste

-pues había pensado en un enfrentamiento entre Matsuri y shin y una presen- empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el daimyo

- la verdad a mi me encantaría ver una presentación del arma definitiva de suna- expuso con algo de emoción

Pero estas palabras apenas terminadas de decir causaron un ambiente notoriamente denso, nadie jamás, desde que ya no tenia el shukaku dentro se había atrevido a llamar de esa manera al gaara, temari estaba por responder cuando la voz de Matsuri sorprendió a todos

-creo que kasekage-sama es la mejor forma de referirse a nuestro líder- no sabia por que o como pero las palabras le habían salido de repente, por mas que estuviera enojada no soportaba a las personas que lo trataban como un objeto, pues sabia el dolor que causaba en el pelirrojo

-claro, claro si es lo que desea así será- expresó el consejero intentando que pasara desapercibido por todos el comentario de la chica y el feudal no lo tomara como un insulto, claramente no lo logro, mucho menos con gaara, quien se quedo totalmente sorprendido, como era posible que después de como le hablo ella lo defendiera y en ese momento por primera ves, una parte de el acepto que se había equivocado al separarse de ella

-claro que si me encantaría-siguió el daimyo-y ya que esta niña se ve con carácter y además dicen fue alumna del ¿cómo dijiste? Kasekage- le pregunto a la castaña- por que no es ella la que se enfrenta a él, se deben de conocer bien, saben sus puntos débiles

Matsuri no supo que responder, enfrentarse a él, claramente quería que viera su avance pero estar directamente frente a él, eso, eso era una dura prueba para su autocontrol, si apenas lo vio y su corazón se aceleró, y tubo que fijar su mirada en otro sitio para que sus ojos no la delataran, como haría para enfrentarlo directamente sin derrumbarse


End file.
